


Если кто-то говорит, что не выносит твое пение, просто спой этому придурку еще раз!

by Ankhart



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Módào Zǔshī, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Хиджиката неожиданно сталкивается с бродячим заклинателем, которого терпеть не может.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kondou Isao & Okita Sougo, Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 7
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Если кто-то говорит, что не выносит твое пение, просто спой этому придурку еще раз!

**Author's Note:**

> Эти ваши китайцы (с), но без китайцев, исключая Кагуру. Короче говоря — Магистр дьявольского культа!АУ
> 
> Написано на фестиваль Edo Fights на diary.ru.

**Вместо вступления**

«Земля заклинателей. Много воды утекло с тех пор, как наша страна звалась так. Глядя в небо, заклинатели могли мечтать. Теперь в нем висят инопланетные корабли. Там, где когда-то беззаботно парили заклинатели на мечах, теперь летают с важным видом самодовольные инопланетяне. Заклинатели лишились своего дома и своих мечей, и только один человек…»

— Эй, Шимпачи, что ты там копаешься? Если из-за тебя мы упустим сокровище, я лишу тебя зарплаты! И тебя, Кагура, тоже!

— Что?! — опешил Шимпачи. — Но мы не видели зарплаты уже три месяца!

— Почему это меня?! — одновременно с ним возмутилась Кагура. — Это не я плетусь, как черепаха, рассказывая всем известные вещи!

— Потому что на прокорм твоего пса уходят все те деньги, что я с таким трудом зарабатываю!

— Неправда! Они уходят на твои попойки и азартные игры!

— А ну замолчите оба! Если мы теперь — китайские заклинатели, надо начать с самого начала, не то читатель запутается.

— Да кого это волнует?!

— Это должно волновать вас, потому что нас не возьмут в выкладку, если вы не будете вести себя нормально! Мало того, что издатели Мосян Тунсю могут подать на нас в суд, и мы ходим в шаге от тюрьмы! Мало того, что кроссовер с «Магистром дьявольского культа» уже был на прошлой неделе, и всем надоели эти китайцы! Так вы еще и читателей собираетесь запутать! Вы что, хотите, чтобы нас выгнали с феста?!

— Шимпачи, ты слишком нервный. Не позорь нас перед читателями. По-твоему, таких берут в заклинатели? Кстати, Гин-чан, а чем занимаются эти заклинатели?

— Думаешь, я забиваю голову такой ерундой? Пьют, летают на мечах и ходят на охоту. Или на рыбалку?..

— Вы даже этого не запомнили?! Что вы собрались рассказывать читателям, если сами элементарного не знаете?!

— Расслабься, Шимпачи. Для читателей у нас есть глоссарий. *

_* глоссарий см. в комментарии после части._

* * *

Хиджиката плотнее запахнул плащ и надвинул капюшон глубже, спасаясь от мерзкого холодного дождя. Черт бы побрал эту промозглую погоду и Мацудайру с его непонятным заданием заодно! Ради этой задачи от дел пришлось оторвать большую часть ордена, и при этом — никаких подробностей о том, что они охраняют: оцепите эту гору, стойте под дождем, да глядите в оба, чтобы ни один мятежник из ордена Джоишиши не проскочил, потому что на горе находится нечто, очень ценное для бакуфу. Ни тебе информации о том, что нужно охранять, ни пояснений, почему это нечто спрятано на горе в нескольких десятках километров от Эдо. Мятежники же, обрадовавшись, что Шинсенгуми куда-то делись в почти полном составе, наверняка замышляют какую-нибудь диверсию. А ходячие мертвецы сами себя не упокоят — и не ждать же, в самом деле, что их уничтожением займутся Мимаваригуми? Возиться с такой низкоуровневой нечистью — недостаточно элитно для Сасаки Исабуро.

От мыслей о Сасаки настроение ожидаемо ухудшилось, и Хиджиката постарался поскорее выбросить главу Ордена Мимаваригуми из головы.

Оскальзываясь на мокрых от дождя камнях, он принялся подниматься к уступу, на котором Шинсенгуми разбили лагерь. К нему вела достаточно удобная тропа, но она шла в обход, через лес, а Хиджиката мечтал поскорее оказаться в теплой и, главное, сухой палатке, где его ждала чашка быстрорастворимой лапши. Он уже представлял ее, эту чашку, исходящую паром, с аппетитной горкой майонеза поверх лапши, когда его самым грубым образом вернули в реальность.

— Хиджиката-сан! Хиджиката-сан! — к нему бежал Номура, один из часовых, охранявший подступы к восточному склону горы. — Ямазаки-сан велел доложить, что у восточного подножия замечено трое людей, предположительно заклинателей: с ними огромный пес-оборотень.

Нет, подумал Хиджиката. Это не могут быть они, сказал он себе.

Но он уже знал: на гору пожаловало его личное проклятие.

* * *

Хиджиката разглядывал незваных гостей в бинокль и гадал, за какими демонами их сюда принесло.

Саката Гинтоки был бродячим заклинателем. У него и меча-то для полетов не имелось — впрочем, с приходом инопланетян мечи все равно оказались под запретом для всех, кто не состоял на службе Бакуфу, ордену, стоявшему над всеми орденами заклинателей. А если бы у Сакаты когда-нибудь появились деньги на покупку меча,он проиграл бы или пропил бы их в тот же вечер.

Саката Гинтоки был бродячим заклинателем, но это не мешало ему называть себя главой ордена Ёрозуя, и его ничуть не смущало, что орден состоял из трех человек, не считая собаки-оборотня. Впрочем, с собакой-оборотнем как раз стоило считаться, в отличие от его хозяина: в данный момент пес занимался тем, что пытался отгрызть Сакате голову.

— Их нужно спровадить отсюда, — хмуро сказал Хиджиката, передавая бинокль Кондо.

Они переглянулись. Ёрозуя, почуяв что-то интересное и, главное, прибыльное для себя, вцеплялись, как клещи, и непременно устраивали хаос.

Кондо глубоко вздохнул, словно решаясь на что-то.

— Хорошо, — произнес он, — я пойду. С ними Шимпачи-кун, можно заговорить с ним об Отаэ-сан и сказать, что мы узнали о грозящей ей опасности, и тогда мы с ними отправимся спасать ее.

— Да вы просто хотите увидеть Отэе-сан.

— Тогда я, – вызвался Окита. — Скажу им, что на этой горе водятся гигантские ядовитые сороконожки, которые кусают бездельников, выдающих себя за заклинателей, и они убегут. Интересно, она быстро бегает?

— А ты просто хочешь подраться с этой девчонкой!

Окита нимало не смутился.

— Если вы такой умный, Хиджиката-сан, почему бы вам не пойти самому? — сказал он, приглашающим жестом указав на крутой склон. — Возможно, вы даже сломаете себе шею во время спуска.

“Я буду молиться об этом”, — говорил его взгляд.

Хиджиката знал, что Окита не привык полагаться на высшие силы: стоило быть осторожным и опасаться какого-нибудь пущенного сверху булыжника.

* * *

Ёрозую Хиджиката застал во время совещания. Больше это походило на ссору, потому что они говорили на повышенных тонах и размахивали руками. Но, приглядевшись и увидев в руках у Сакаты карту, Хиджиката понял, что это все же совещание.

— Что вы тут делаете? — недовольно поинтересовался он.

— О, Хиджиката-кун, — Саката совершенно не удивился его появлению. — А что здесь делаете ты и твои друзья, а? Садахару учуял парочку… или две, или в десять раз больше. А вас тут много, да?

Пес-оборотень, ну конечно! Вот почему Саката не удивился встрече.

— Орден Шинсенгуми собирается устроить ночную охоту на этой горе, так что проваливайте отсюда, — велел Хиджиката.

— Ночную охоту? Неужели вы, ребята, вспомнили об обязанностях заклинателей? — притворно изумился Саката. — Я думал, вы умеете только ходить с важным видом по Эдо и существовать на налоги честных граждан.

Хиджиката закрыл глаза и представил, как сбрасывает Сакату Гинтоки с самой высокой точки горы.

Не вина Шинсенгуми, что они, подчиняясь Бакуфу, нечасто ходили на ночную охоту — вместо нечисти им приходилось ловить мятежных заклинателей. Да если бы не необходимость бороться с преступниками, раскачивающими лодку страны, Шинсенгуми были бы таким же орденом заклинателей, как и прочие!

Или не были, потому что им никогда не удалось бы основать свой орден, не присоединись они к Бакуфу. В любом случае, Шинсенгуми честно делали свою работу, и Хиджиката не собирался выслушивать упреки каких-то бездельников.

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся он. — Можно подумать, ты сам бываешь на ночных охотах, а не берешься за любую работу, за которую тебе заплатят! Все, что ты можешь – скверно чинить крыши и врать, что делаешь это по особой заклинательской технологии.

— Но это и правда была секретная технология моего прежнего ордена, Хиджиката-кун! Ты должен ценить оказанное вам доверие!

— Значит, твой прежний орден, если он существовал где-то, кроме как в твоем воображении, предпочитал жить в домах с дырявыми крышами, — огрызнулся Хиджиката. — Если бы я знал, кого наняли для этой работы в мое отсутствие, я бы не пустил вас даже на порог! Крыша потекла в первый же вечер!

— Значит, вы купили некачественные материалы, Хиджиката-кун.

— Кондо-сан сказал, что их покупали вы, — процедил Хиджиката.

Троица переглянулась.

— Значит, это был слишком сильный дождь, — сказала девчонка, глядя на него большими и честными синими глазами.

— Разве можно так переживать из-за какой-то крыши, Хиджиката-кун? Если ты станешь нервничать из-за ерунды, у тебя поднимется уровень сахара, и доктор запретит тебе есть мороженое с майонезом. Между нами говоря, подобное извращение стоило бы запретить законодательно, как думаешь?

— Как, по-твоему, одно связано с другим?! Впрочем, не желаю знать, что еще может прийти в твою кучерявую башку, просто убирайтесь отсюда!

— Почему это? Мы тоже пришли на ночную охоту, — заявил Саката.

— Да, на охоту за сокровищами, — громко шепнула девчонка Шимпачи.

— Кагура-чан! Говори тише! — одернул тот.

Что за ерунда?..

— Значит, вам придется пойти охотиться куда-нибудь еще, — ответил он. — Шинсенгуми пришли сюда первыми!

— Ну и что? Гора большая, нам всем хватит места, — безмятежно отозвался Саката. — Не будь жадиной, Хиджиката-кун! Неужели тебе жалко для Гин-сана какого-нибудь завалящего ходячего мертвеца?!

Ха! Для этого шута Хиджиката пожалел бы даже снега зимой. Но он должен был срочно что-то придумать: еще не хватало, чтобы они бродили тут, рискуя найти то, что спрятало здесь бакуфу. 

— Валяй, – сказал он. – Я видел тут парочку призраков, с удовольствием уступлю их тебе.

Это был подлый прием. Хиджиката знал, что Саката, несмотря обманчиво безобидный вид, серьезный противник и сильный заклинатель, способный в одиночку расправиться с лютым мертвецом. Однако он панически боялся призраков. О, Хиджиката прекрасно его понимал! Потому и воспользовался чужой слабостью.

— П-призрак? — к его удовольствию, Саката побледнел. — Где?!

— Совсем рядом, я видел его, когда шел сюда. О, вон он висит в воздухе, сзади тебя.

Саката подскочил и бросился вперед.

— Гин-сан там никого!..

— Гин-чан, там овраг! — возгласы Шимпачи и Кагуры почти слились в один, но было поздно: Саката, споткнувшись, налетел на Хиджикату, тот не удержался на ногах, и оба, сцепившись, покатились по склону замаскированного кустами оврага.

* * *

— Ох, — сказал Хиджиката. У него болело все тело: казалось, что кто-то специально для него обнажил самые твердые корни, вкопал самые острые камни, и Хиджиката, разумеется, пересчитал их все, скатываясь в овраг.

Высоко над ним серело хмурое небо, продолжал накрапывать дождь, под спиной ощущалась мокрая трава, но вставать не хотелось, нет-нет: хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое на несколько часов, а лучше — навечно, чтобы кучерявый идиот, по недоразумению называющийся заклинателем и главой ордена, провалился в ад, а еще — майонеза. Ради последнего, пожалуй, Хиджиката готов был даже собраться с силами и дойти до лагеря.

Рядом завозился Саката.

— Где он? Ты его видишь? — напряженно спросил он.

— Кого? А, нет тут никаких призраков, идиот! — Хиджиката перевернулся, кое-как встал на четвереньки. Он чувствовал, что еще не готов к таким подвигам, как подниматься во весь рост.

— Как это нет?

— Вот так! — огрызнулся Хиджиката. И, вспомнив, зачем придумал призрака, добавил: — Наверху остался.

— Э-э-э… Хиджиката-кун, я ничего не говорил.

— А кто тогда? — фыркнул Хиджиката и нахмурился. Действительно, кто?

Они переглянулись и медленно повернули головы.

В паре шагов от них на поваленном сидел грустный призрак и, часто моргая, внимательно смотрел на них. От пристального внимания призрак несколько смутился и нервным жестом поправил лежащую на коленях отрубленную голову — свою собственную.

— Ааааааа! — заорал Хиджиката, и ему вторил вопль Сакаты.

Не раздумывая, Хиджиката выхватил меч, вскочил на него и взмыл в воздух. А потом его что-то дернуло вниз, словно на нем повисла неподъемная тяжесть, он с трудом выровнялся, попытался набрать высоту, однако меч слушался плохо и двигался рывками. Поглядев вниз, Хиджиката обнаружил, что причина не в его внезапно утраченных навыках и не в клинке, а в наглом кучерявом бездельнике, уцепившемся за рукоять.

— Ты! А ну прыгай, я тебе не воздушное такси! — потребовал Хиджиката.

— Не могу, там призрак! Лучше поднимись выше, и быстрее, быстрее!

Хиджиката с мстительной усмешкой переступил ближе к рукояти, заставив меч наклониться в воздухе.

— Ай-ай-ай, что ты делаешь, я же сейчас упаду!

— Именно этого я и добиваюсь!

Однако добился он только того, что Саката, оторвав одну руку от рукояти меча, дотянулся до его щиколотки и крепко-накрепко вцепился в штанину. Хиджиката дрыгнул ногой, пытаясь сбросить его, но чуть не свалился сам.

Слишком занятые своей борьбой, они забыли о необходимости следить за дорогой, не заметили, что взлетели слишком высоко над краем оврага и опомнились только тогда, когда услышали крик:

— Сворачивайте! Сворачивайте!!!

Поздно. Вынужденный нести двоих мешающих друг другу заклинателей, меч с трудом поддавался управлению, а навстречу, скрестив руки на груди и одухотворенно уставившись вдаль, неслась незнакомая заклинательница. Под ее мечом, устроившись, на привязанной к рукояти перекладине, как на качелях, восседало… нечто.

Хиджиката попытался уклониться в одну сторону, Саката — направить меч в другую, наконец заметившая их заклинательница — набрать высоту.

Не преуспел никто. От удара Хиджикату сбросило с клинка, но, падая, он сумел ухватиться за что-то, оказавшееся ногой взвывшего Сакаты. Хиджиката почувствовал себя отмщенным. Ненадолго: Саката разжал руки, и они рухнули на землю. Рядом звучно шлепнулось что-то тяжелое, зазвенел, ударившись о камень, меч, а потом все исчезло.

Когда он пришел в себя, Хиджиката услышал громкие голоса.

— Гин-чан, Гин-чан, ты умер? Тогда я заберу себе шоколад и клубничное молоко из холодильника!

— Кагура-чан! Разве можно так говорить?!

— Элизабет! Не оставляй меня! Ну же, ответь что-нибудь!

— Она же общается с помощью табличек, вы что, забыли?!

— Гав!

— Ай, Садахару-кун, не надо грызть мою голову, грызи лучше голову своего хозяина, он ей все равно не пользуется!

От такого гвалта поднялся бы даже мертвый, а Хиджиката мертвым, к собственному удивлению, не был.

— С меня хватит, — сказал он, открыв глаза. — Вы все, засранцы, арестованы! За нарушение правил дорожного движения.

— Но мы были в воздухе!

— Значит, за нарушение правил воздушного движения!

— Нас там вообще не было, скажи, Шимпачи!

— Как соучастников.

— Ты не можешь арестовать меня за то, что сделал сам, а это ты, ты потерял управление, Хиджиката-кун! Это произвол!

— Ага, — сказал Хиджиката и запустил сигнальный огонь. Он был уверен, что Кондо и Окита наблюдали за ними из бинокля, но Кондо, вероятно, решил, что ситуация под контролем, и не хотел обнаруживать присутствие Шинсенгуми, а Окита просто наслаждался представлением. Ничего, хватит ему прохлаждаться, пусть летит сюда и занимается делом.

* * *

Хиджиката разглядывал связанных пленников, которых усадили прямо на пол палатки. Ёрозуя интересовала его мало — он уже достаточно нагляделся на их физиономии и предпочел бы век их не видеть. Незнакомая заклинательница и странное белое существо с короткими крыльями и утиными лапами занимали его куда больше.

— Это что, утка-оборотень? – спросил Хиджиката. — Она выглядит нездорово, ты знаешь?

— Это не утка-оборотень, это Элизабет! — оскорбилась заклинательница.

Хиджиката пожал плечами. В этой Вселенной водилось множество существ. Одни из них походили на гуманоидов, другие были гигантские и чешуйчатые — они называли себе нибироидами, третьи — маленькие и зеленые, с длинными ушами и трехпалыми руками и ногами. Хиджиката видел даже как-то парочку особенно странных туристов с неизвестной ему планеты: у них были крошечные мохнатые тела и большие головы с прямо-таки огромными ушами. Туристы утверждали, что они —чебурашки и выпали из космического корабля, но Хиджиката им не очень-то верил: как можно выпасть из звездолета? Вполне возможно, что где-то в галактике существовала планета гигантских уток или пингвинов-альбиносов, которые назывались элизабет.

— А сама-то ты кто?

— Я — прекрасная Зурако, — скромно ответила заклинательница.

Ну, возможно, некоторое время назад это утверждение соответствовало действительности, но после встречи с землей и собакой Сакаты — уже не очень.

— Ну и что ты, прекрасная Зурако, здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Окита.

— Как что? — удивилась заклинательница. м Я прилетела на ночную охоту, разумеется.

— Ага, как же! Да на этой горе ни одного ходячего мертвеца не найдется! — рявкнул Хиджиката. И запоздало вспомнил, что этого говорить не стоило.

— Не ты ли сказал, что это вы собрались охотиться на этой горе, Хиджиката-кун? — возмутился Саката.

— Хиджиката-сан просто ударился головой, — любезно объяснил Окита, хотя его никто об этом не просил. — Давно, еще при рождении.

— Тоши хотел сказать, что здесь не найдется ни одного ходячего мертвеца для вас, — Кондо попытался исправить положение. — Вся добыча на этой горе принадлежит Шинсенгуми!

— Ладно-ладно, — лицо Сакаты приобрело хитрое выражение, — мы уже поняли, что вы, ребята, хотите скрыть нечто неприглядное. Мы готовы притвориться, что ничего не видели, если нам хорошо заплатят за это.

— И за наш обед! Из-за вас Гин-чан потерял его!

— И за моральный ущерб! — добавил Шимпачи. Эта троица постоянно ссорилась, но когда требовалось, они превращались в единый чудовищный организм, хищный, опасный и беспощадный, готовый любым способом выцарапывать чужие деньги.

— У меня есть идея получше, — ухмыльнулся Хиджиката, доставая меч. — Мы просто снесем вам головы, и никому не придется притворяться.

Саката скосил глаза на лезвие, замершее в паре сантиметров от его шеи.

— Я пошутил, Хиджиката-кун. Постой, имя твоего меча — «Нужно больше майонеза»?!

—Заткнись! — раздосадованный, Хиджиката чуть повернул клинок, пряча иероглифы. — У тебя меч вообще деревянный!

— Эй, куда это ты собралась?

Оглянувшись на голос Окиты, он увидел, что Зурако и ее элизабет на четвереньках ползут к выходу из палатки, успев каким-то образом освободиться от веревок.

Саката, извернувшись, вытянул ногу и попытался подцепить колено заклинательницы:

— Куда это ты? Хочешь смыться в одиночку, втянув нас в неприятности?!

— Никто не втягивал тебя в неприятности, Гинтоки! Вас вообще не должно было здесь быть! — заклинательница наугад пнула Сакату, но тот увернулся.

— А кто рассказал о спрятанном здесь сокровище бакуфу?!

Кажется, Хиджиката уже слышал сегодня о сокровище бакуфу.

— Что за чушь? – спросил он.

— Действительно, что за чушь, Гинтоки? – поддержала его Зурако.

— У тебя не получится отмазаться, Зура! — сказала Кагура. — Твои намеки о том, что бакуфу что-то спрятало здесь, были слишком прозрачные. Думаешь, мы позволим тебе заполучить клад?

— Не Зура, а Кацура! — сказала Зурако. — Ах, это. «Нечто ценное», а не «сокровище», как вам пришло такое в голову? Речь шла о секретном оружии бакуфу, которое продажные чиновники хотят использовать против Джои.

Похоже, все на этой горе были осведомлены лучше, чем Хиджиката.

— Очень интересно, — произнес он. — А теперь, Кацура, ты расскажешь все, что тебе известно. Я внимательно тебя слушаю!

Кондо и Окита, обнажившие мечи и направившие их на мятежного заклинателя, тоже слушали очень внимательно.

— Ой, — удивился Кацура. — Кажется, я сказал что-то лишнее?

Его отобранный меч лежал в углу палатки, как и обломки флейты, найденной на месте падения, опасаться было нечего, или…

— Зура, я прикончу тебя, если ты еще раз!.. — рявкнул Саката, увидев, что Кацура достал что-то из рукава.

Поздно. В воздухе мелькнуло нечто круглое и подозрительно блестящее. Шинсенгуми дружно упали на пол, прикрыв головы руками, и… ничего не произошло. Открыв глаза, Хиджиката увидел, что бомба, фальшивая и безобидная, мирно лежит в центре палатки, а мятежник со своей уткой вскочили на меч и, пригнувшись, рванули к выходу.

Ругаясь и сталкиваясь друг с другом, Шинсенгуми бросились за ними.

* * *

Хиджиката несся над лесом, и расстояние между ним и мятежниками сокращалось: еще бы, мечу Кацуры приходилось нести двойной груз. Тот постоянно оглядывался, и тогда Окита, летевший плечом к плечу с Хиджикатой, издевательски махал ему рукой. Чуть позади, отстав на полкорпуса, летели Кондо и четверо рядовых заклинателей.

Кацура зачем-то набрал высоту, и им пришлось сделать то же. Лесные кроны внизу сменились скалистыми уступами, и на один из них, с почти ровной широкой верхушкой, опустился мятежник, которому, похоже, уже не хватало сил лететь дальше.

Шинсенгуми то же спешились и начали сходиться полукругом, прижимая Кацуру с элизабет к скале.

— Сдавайся, Кацура, — велел Кондо.

Мятежник вновь полез в рукав, достал из него мешочек цянькунь — вот откуда он вытащил фальшивую бомбу, понял Хиджиката.

— По-твоему, это сработает во второй раз? — хмыкнул он, глядя, как мятежник взвешивает в руке «бомбу» — точную копию предыдущей. — Не хочешь по-хорошему — нам и головы твоей хва…

На этот раз бомба оказалась настоящей. Скала содрогнулась, Хиджикату отшвырнуло взрывом, он приложился спиной обо что-то твердое, а потом увидел, что его дела плохи, как никогда. Теперь он знал, что спрятало здесь Бакуфу.

Кацура отступал, выставив перед собой меч, а на него шли, оскалив зубы и скрючив пальцы, лютые мертвецы. Хиджиката оторопело следил, как они, рыча и отпихивая друг друга, выбираются из темного хода в скале: взрыв стронул с места камни, которыми была завалена пещера, и теперь твари оказались на свободе. Их одежды наполовину истлели, но еще можно было различить клановые символы и цвета. Клан Токугава из ордена Бакуфу! Когда-то эти люди были заклинателями. Один, второй, пятый… сколько же их тут! Хиджиката успел насчитать не меньше десятка, а потом думать стало некогда. Он дрался, то один, то спиной к спине с кем-то: с Кондо, с Окитой, с одним из четверки бойцов, бросившихся с ними догонять мятежника, он рубил и резал, но твари не останавливались, лившись руки, ноги или даже головы. Кто-то вскрикнул, однако у Хиджикаты не было времени оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это и жив ли он или погиб.

Кто-то умело пробивался к нему, мелькнул ворох ярких одежд — Кацура! Мертвец схватил его за волосы, рванул, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и Хиджиката, не раздумывая, полоснул мечом, отсекая прядь волос мятежника. Освободившись, тот сделал длинный выпад, и рядом шлепнулась отрубленная кисть со скрюченными когтями.

Они встали спина к спине, и Кацура крикнул:

— Я не могу упокоить их без своей флейты!

— А мою разнесло в щепки твоим взрывом! — огрызнулся Хиджиката, слегка приврав. — Может, у тебя найдется еще парочка бомб?

Кацура не ответил: он был занят. Собственно, они все были заняты настолько, что не могли даже взлететь, потому что для этого надо было опустить мечи. Кацура был прав: справиться с оравой нежити столь высокого уровня можно было только с помощью мелодий, но барабан Кондо остался в палатке, флейта Хиджикаты сломалась, когда он упал на нее,отброшенный взрывом, рядовым не хватило бы сил, а Окита… бросив быстрый взгляд поверх голов мертвецов, он увидел, что на Окиту насело больше всего тварей. Нужен был кто-то, не связанный боем.

На миг их с Кацурой разнесло друг от друга, а когда они снова оказались рядом, тот, как нив чем ни бывало, продолжил:

— Это была последняя.

— Я так и понял! – Хиджиката взмахнул мечом, отбиваясь от особенно упорного мертвеца. Их теснили к стене, и это было плохо: имелся хоть какой-то шанс успеть взлететь в падении, если бы пришлось прыгать со скалы, а так…

— Но у меня есть идея получше!

— Самое время ей поделиться! Но если ты думаешь, что кто-то из нас успеет сыграть хоть одну ноту в таких условиях…

— Я знаю человека, который справится, — крикнул Кацура и нырнул Хиджикате за спину, оказавшись на миг защищенным им и скалой. Свистнул воздух, и стало ясно: мерзавец взлетел, воспользовавшись выдавшейся возможностью, и собирается бежать.

— Куда!..

— Я вернусь! — пообещал мятежник, но кто бы ему поверил?

* * *

Двое бойцов уже погибли, и их оставалось пятеро, не считая дравшейся наравне со всеми утки-оборотня, которую бросил Кацура. Кондо приволакивал ногу, лицо одного из рядовых было залито кровью, но они держались, еще держались и даже сумели уменьшить количество мертвецов, изрубив их на мелкие части. Но тварей все равно было слишком много.

А потом над головами мелькнула тень, и знакомый голос произнес:

— Привет, Хиджиката-кун, Зура сказал, что нужно лететь спасать ваши задницы. Ну, точнее, он сказал, что вы пали жертвой коварства вашего же начальства...

— Гинтоки, просто прекрати болтать и займись делом!

Хиджиката на миг задрал голову и тут же едва не поплатился ею, но успел заметить парящих на мече Сакату и Кацуру. Рядом, уцепившись за ручку фиолетового зонта, висели девчонка и мальчишка из Ёрозуи.

И ни у одного из них не было музыкального инструмента.

— И чем ты можешь помочь, ты, бесполезный…

Саката запел, и Хиджикате захотелось выронить меч и зажать уши. Он сам был неважным музыкантом, освоившим только минимум, необходимый заклинателю, но это! Саката не попадал в ноты, он то слишком тянул, то обрывал, едва начав, и Хиджиката с трудом разбирал его завывания: что-то там про тысячу ветров.

Самым невероятным было то, что это работало: твари замирали, вскидывали головы, потом хватались за уши и крутились волчком или катались по земле — а после затихали и начинали вести себя, как все приличные мертвецы, то есть никак.

— Хватит, хватит, Гин-сан, это был последний! — взмолился мальчишка из Ёрозуи. — Я даже не могу зажать второе ухо, пощади!

* * *

Мацудайра оглядел побоище и скривился.

— Мерзость, — сообщил он и достал сигарету. Хиджикате тоже захотелось курить: может, это хоть немного отбило бы вонь.

— Да ладно, — сказал он, — можно подумать, вы не знали, что нам поручили охранять.

— Что бы ты обо мне ни думал, господин Садасада не спешит делиться со мной всеми планами, – проворчал Мацудайра. — Я слышал об этом проекте, но не знал, что о нем снова вспомнили.

— Каком проекте? — Хиджиката не знал, хочет ли он лезть в самые грязные дела Бакуфу. Впрочем, его уже втянули в них против воли. Хотелось забраться под душ и отмыться от этой грязи, но невозможно смыть грязь с души.

— Здесь почти нет скопления темной энергии, и эта гора никогда не была полем битвы, – сказал Мацудайра.

— Я уже понял, что они были подняты в другом месте и перемещены сюда, — ответил Хиджиката. — Подняты темным заклинателем.

Мацудайра кивнул.

— Десять лет назад, во время войн Джои, бакуфу вело разработки, исследуя возможности использования темного пути. Я слышал, кое-кто из высокопоставленных заклинателей поднимал мертвецов десятками и сотнями и бросал их в бой против Джои. После окончания войны исследования прекратили, а полученные данные якобы уничтожили — вместе с заклинателями. Подозреваю, что это, — Мацудайра обвел взглядом останки, — они и есть. Из заклинателей получаются самые сильные лютые мертвецы.

— И что вы собираетесь говорить Садасаде? Что его мертвецы сбежали покорять Марс?

— А что ты собираешься говорить мне о местонахождении этих мятежников из Джоишиши, которым вы дали уйти?

— Каких мятежников? —– делано удивился Хиджиката.

— Вот и я говорю: какие мертвецы? — пожал плечами Мацудайра.

**Author's Note:**

> Термины вселенной "Магистра" заимствованы из перевода новеллы:
> 
> Заклинатель — человек, усердно совершенствующий тело и дух, изучая боевые искусства и следуя даосским практикам; тот, кто заклинает (подчиняет) тварей. Умеют летать на мечах, как на скейтбордах!
> 
> Бродячий заклинатель — заклинатель, не принадлежащий ни к одному клану или ордену.
> 
> Термины вселенной "Магистра" заимствованы из перевода новеллы
> 
> Лютый мертвец — тип высокоуровневых преображенных трупов; отличается особой жестокостью и свирепостью; чаще всего находится в забытьи из-за переполняющей его темной энэргии
> 
> Оборотень — растение или животное, которое долгое время впитывало энергию и обрело сознание
> 
> Орден — организация заклинателей, в тексте в ряде случаев носящая также и политический характер.
> 
> Темная энергия — энергия, которая наделает сознанием (но не всегда разумом) тварей
> 
> Ходячий мертвец — тип низкоуровневых преображенных трупов
> 
> Цянькунь — дословно: небо и земля. Мешочек Цянькунь чем-то сродни бездонному мешку: в нем помещается множество магических предметов, хотя сам он крошечный.


End file.
